Sérieusement!
by Melticolor
Summary: John a une nouvelle conquête dont il garde l'identité secrète. Sherlock veut à tous prix savoir qui peut bien être cette mystérieuse femme qui rend son colocataire si heureux...


**Bonjour ou bonsoir, lecteur de passage. Je n'avais pas écrit depuis trop longtemps, voici donc un OS sans prétentions.**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et un bon dimanche!**

 _Sérieusement_ _?!_

« - Comment était ton rendez-vous?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que mes rendez-vous t'intéressent ? De toute façon, le fait que j'ai passé un très bon moment n'est sûrement pas une information pertinente je me trompe ? »

Sherlock qui était resté allongé face au dossier du canapé se retourna soudain.

« C'était différent... »

Ça y était, c'était parti. John sentait son ami le scanner des pieds à la tête, répertoriant absolument chaque infime détail. Il essayait certainement de comprendre pourquoi le médecin, d'habitude si secret sur ses conquêtes était si enjoué. Normalement, il se contentait d'un simple « bien merci mais ne t'avises pas de tout ficher par terre comme d'habitude ». Mais là... Là c'était différent. Son colocataire semblait vraiment avoir apprécié son rendez-vous donc de façon quasi certaine, la personne avec qui il se trouvait. Il voulait préserver sa relation le plus longtemps possible donc éviter de donner le moindre renseignement car effectivement, le détective n'aimait que trop battre ses records personnels lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire fuir les conquêtes de John. Sherlock se mit à vraiment réfléchir.

Le détective observa les vêtements du médecin. Une chemise de marque, pas son genre. Il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il voulait impressionner. Une femme riche ou avec une place importante. Les deux allaient souvent de pair mais mieux valait rester prudent et ne pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Il ne portait pas ses chaussures habituelles, celles-ci aussi étaient neuves et en vrai cuir, un modèle élégant que Sherlock n'avait jamais vu sur son colocataire. Il devait avoir dépensé une somme importante, beaucoup trop par rapport à sa maigre rente, il tenait donc vraiment à son rencard actuel.

« -Bon, je vais me faire un thé, tu en veux?

\- Mmh.

\- Je prendrai ça pour un oui alors. »

John revint peu après avec deux tasses de thé et un sourire en coin que Sherlock voulait lui faire ravaler. John savait qu'il ne savait pas, John savait qu'il voulait savoir mais ne faisait rien. Si le médecin croyait pouvoir cacher quoi que ce soit au détective, il se trompait. Le brun était maintenant plus que déterminé à savoir qui était cette fille qui parvenait à faire siffloter John. Siffloter !

Toute la soirée, Sherlock tenta de déduire avec qui John avait passé une si bonne journée. Après deux heures à tourner en rond, il se décida à cuisiner son ami. John eut un sourire moqueur et lui dit qu'il ne parlerait qu'en présence de son avocat.

« - Mais, tu n'as pas d'avocat...

\- Justement! Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit! »

Sherlock resta un moment interdit avant de soupirer et de lui aussi se rendre dans sa chambre. Demain, il commencerait l'offensive et il n'y aura pas de quartiers !

0o0o0

« - Quand je suis rentré hier soir, tu aurais dû voir sa tête, c'était hilarant! J'ai tenté de rester impassible et je crois qu'il ne sait rien mais il faudra bien lui dire...

\- Rien ne presse, laissons le cogiter un peu, ça ne lui fait pas de mal. Lui qui s'ennuie si souvent, c'est en quelques sortes une bonne action.

\- Tu as raison... Mais quand même, sa tête!

\- Je crois que je vois tout à fait… »

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, emmêlés entre les draps. John se sentait incroyablement serein. Tenir son corps entre ses bras était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait faite depuis bien longtemps. Il pourrait rester des heures à contempler ses yeux, sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock s'immisce dans cette relation, pas encore. Il voulait en profiter, apprendre et réapprendre chaque centimètre de peau pâle et douce.

0o0o0

Sherlock avait réfléchit toute la nuit au problème John. Il n'avait pas d'affaire en ce moment et ce mystère tombait à pic pour le distraire. Qui pouvait-ce bien être?

Il décida de mener son enquête. Si John ne voulait pas en parler, il allait trouver par lui-même.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il négligeait son expérience sur la dissolution de plumes d'oiseaux rares dans de l'acide pour une chose aussi futile que les rendez-vous de John. Il finissait toujours par se lasser de ses conquêtes, si celles-ci ne s'enfuyaient pas en courant. Pourtant cette fois, le détective avait une drôle d'intuition. Depuis quand écoutait-il son intuition?

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses pensées.

« Sherlock! Je suis rentré! »

Le détective soupira face à la manie de son colocataire de toujours souligner des détails évidents. Il ne lui en voulu cependant pas longtemps, trop occupé à réfléchir sur une stratégie pour récolter quelques données.

« Encore sorti avec cette fille? Est-ce que je peux au moins connaître son nom?

\- Elle n'a pas de nom.

\- Tu refuses de me le dire plutôt, ce serait la phrase exacte.

\- Non non, elle n'a vraiment pas de nom. Je te jure sur mon pull en alpaga qu'elle n'a pas de nom. »

Si John jurait sur son pull préféré, c'était sûrement vrai mais comment pouvait-on seulement ne pas avoir de nom? C'était impossible! À moins que...

Mais non, non définitivement. John l'affirmait et son corps le confirmait, il n'était pas gay. Pourtant, cela expliquerait pourquoi ELLE n'avait pas de prénom, simplement parce qu'elle n'existait pas. John sortait avec un homme ? John sortait avec un homme et refusait de le lui dire. Pourquoi ? Il était clair entre eux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient que ce genre de chose n'avait aucune importance pour Sherlock, le médecin n'avait pas à redouter son jugement.

« Quelle est l'identité de la personne avec qui tu sors ?

-Je, euh… Ça ne te regarde pas, absolument pas d'accord ? Laisse-moi maintenant, je vais ranger les courses. »

Bingo. Son hypothèse était confirmée. C'était une bonne avancée mais il n'avait toujours pas d'identité et c'était cela qui importait. Il n'avait réduit les possibilités qu'à cinquante pourcent de la population mondiale. Si John savait qu'il savait, peut-être qu'il se livrerait plus facilement ?

« Cet homme que tu essaies de me cacher, je le connais ? »

John devint livide, autant que le torchon qu'il avait à la main et se précipita à l'étage. Il sorti en trombes deux minutes plus tard.

0o0o0

« -Il a compris que tu es _il_!

-Et alors ? Ça te pose un problème qu'il sache que tu sors avec un homme ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il se fiche de ce genre de détails.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Maintenant qu'il a une piste il va très vite comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre nous et… Bon Dieu j'adore cet enfoiré mais parfois… Enfin je ne veux pas que tout cela devienne encore plus compliqué que ça ne l'est déjà. »

L'homme l'attira contre lui, et le sera fort dans ses bras comme une promesse. « _Rien ni personne, même Sherlock Holmes, ne peut rien contre nous_ » Il scella ensuite sa promesse par un baiser passionné qui disait « _Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte._ »

John n'était qu'à moitié rassuré. Qu'allait-il se passer quand Sherlock saurait ? Lui-même avait eu besoin d'énormément de temps pour ce faire à l'idée qu'il aimait cet homme plus que toutes ses précédentes conquêtes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, qu'il finirait par devenir fou amoureux de ce connard antipathique. Et pourtant, c'était son connard antipathique, et il aurait tout donné pour que leur étreinte ne se termine jamais.

0o0o0

Sherlock cogitait. Il n'avait pas suivi John parce qu'il ne voulait pas céder à la solution de facilité. Il s'était donné douze heures et ensuite il userait des grands moyens. John était gay. Ce n'était pas le problème, Sherlock se fichait bien d'une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un chromosome. Le problème c'était l'identité de cette personne qui rendait John si heureux. S'il n'avait pas été lui, le détective aurait même dit que son colocataire rayonnait. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des pas dans les escaliers. Ces pas ne lui faisaient absolument pas plaisir. Il aurait tout donné pour disparaître. Son frère apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il le salua de sa voix grinçante et s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il avait une affaire à lui proposer, comme d'habitude, d'une grande importance, comme d'habitude, sans intérêt, comme d'habitude, un secret d'État, rien de nouveau. Il ne l'écoutait pas ou très peu, toujours obnubilé par l'affaire John. Il n'attendrait pas douze heures finalement.

Mycroft avait remarqué que son frère l'écoutait encore moins que d'habitude aussi se leva-t-il avec un soupire et s'apprêta à sortir quand il s'arrêta soudain. Sherlock au même moment se releva, droit comme un i, les yeux grands ouverts, cette expression qu'il arbore chaque fois qu'il résout un mystère sur le visage. Et c'est quand John franchit le seuil qu'il s'écria, stupéfait :

-Mycroft ?!


End file.
